Penny Ruins Ashley A's Royalty by Pushing Ashley A Off the Jungle Gym and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Ashley A Frees TJ and the Gang from Mental People's Home) At the Jungle Gym, Ashley A was talking to the other Ashleys about her royalty. Ashley A: Wow! My royalty was great! Being queen was a great job! Ashley B: Of course it was, Ashley A. Just then, Penny came, and she was angry. Penny: Hello, losers! And who is this next to the other Ashleys? Hey, you're Ashley A, the one who stripped my friend Rachel Hart off her royal clothes, stole them from her, beat up Gelman, got him, Mundy and Skeens into trouble with Miss Finster and freed TJ and the Gang from Mental People's Home! Ashley A, you're not the queen! You're the imposter! The Ashleys were angry, including Ashley A. Ashley A: What?! The impertinence! Penny, I am the queen here, and I'm substituting for King Bob. By the way, we! Ashley B: Really! Ashley Q: Hate! Ashley T: You! Ashley A: Now get out of our sight! Penny: Why should I? Ashley A: (in her TV voice) 'Cause if you don't, I got Finster's pager number on speed dial! This made Penny very angry. Penny: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! That's it, I'm going to ruin Ashley A's royalty by pushing Ashley A off the Jungle Gym for stripping Rachel off her royal clothes, stealing them from her, beating up Gelman, getting him, Mundy and Skeens into trouble with Miss Finster and freeing TJ and the Gang from Mental People's Home! Penny pushed Ashley A off the Jungle Gym, and Ashley A fell screaming to the ground. Ashley A: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! BUMP! Ashley A hit the ground and injured herself so badly. Penny laughed. Penny: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what she gets for stripping Rachel off her royal clothes, stealing them from her, beating up Gelman, getting him, Mundy and Skeens into trouble with Miss Finster and freeing TJ and the Gang from Mental People's Home! Take that, Ashley A! Ashley A: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! I can't move! The tiara's ruined! My lovely royal cloak and my lovely gown are ruined because I was bleeding! I got scratches and bruises all over me. It's not scandalous. Penny sneakily climbed down the Jungle Gym and she sneakily took the tiara and the cloak off Ashley A, as Ashley A called to Randall. Ashley A: Randall, please come help me! Eh, no, he's in the hospital with King Bob and Fluttershy106! I'll try Menlo. Menlo, help! Come quick! I'm hurt very badly! Then Menlo rushed over to Ashley A. Ashley A: Menlo, please help me. I'm hurt very badly. Menlo: Don't worry, Ashley A. I'll help you. Menlo lifted Ashley A up. Menlo: Oh no, your gown is ruined. Ashley A: I've got blood all over it after I hit the ground. Penny just ruined my royalty by pushing me off the Jungle Gym. Can you take my gown off me? Menlo: Okay, I'll do it for you. Menlo took the gown off Ashley A and Penny sneakily snatched it from Menlo. Penny: I'm going to clean this outfit and give them back to Rachel. Penny ran off with the tiara, the cloak and the gown. Menlo: Hey, come back here! Ashley A: Why, that son of a gun is going to pay for this! Then the three Ashleys came. Ashley B: Are you okay? Where's Penny? Ashley A: Penny got away with my royal clothes! My royalty's ruined! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Menlo: Good thing, Miss Finster brought in Douglas to substitute for Randall. Then Douglas came up to Menlo. Douglas: What is it, Menlo? Menlo: Penny just ruined Ashley A's royalty by pushing off the Jungle Gym. This is bad. Douglas: Oh no! This is terrible! Douglas rushed off to tell Miss Finster. Douglas: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Ashley B: Menlo, tell Miss Finster to take Ashley A to the hospital. Ashley Q: We want to find a substitute ruler! Ashley T: We may choose Tara, Jordan, Jerome, Eric Foster, TJ or Gus. Ashley Q: I may pick Gus. Gus will force Penny and other bullies to pay the cookie tax or put them in the dungeon if they refuse to do so. Menlo: Don't worry, Ashleys. I'll take your leader to the hospital while Miss Finster takes care of Penny. Meanwhile, Douglas walked up to Miss Finster. Douglas: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Miss Finster: What is it, Douglas? Douglas: Penny just ruined Ashley A's royalty by pushing her off the Jungle Gym. Poor Ashley A's hurt very badly, and she has to go to the hospital, because of Penny. Miss Finster was shocked. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me, Douglas! I'll deal with Penny! Miss Finster rushed off to find Penny. Penny walked along, feeling satisfied. Penny: Boy! Now I've cleaned the royal clothes and given them back to Rachel, so Rachel becomes Queen Rachel again. Suddenly, Miss Finster confronted Penny, much to her horror. Miss Finster: Penny, how dare you push Ashley A off the Jungle Gym?! I just heard from Douglas that you did that! That's it, Principal Prickly's office! Now! Miss Finster dragged Penny kicking and screaming on the way to Principal Prickly's office. Penny: No! Not Principal Prickly's office! Anything but Principal Prickly's office! Later, Miss Finster and Penny arrived in Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: Well, Peter. You're not going to be happy when I say this. I had a complaint from Douglas. Penny pushed Ashley A off the Jungle Gym, and she's been badly injured. Now she needs to go to the hospital, thanks to Penny. Give her a talking to, please! Principal Prickly: Right, I'll teach that girl a lesson! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Penny. Principal Prickly: Penny, I'm very disappointed in you for pushing Ashley A off the Jungle Gym. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever push Ashley A off the Jungle Gym! You see pushing Ashley A off the Jungle Gym undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. That's it, I'm taking you to your parents right now. Come with me, young lady! Then Principal Prickly sent Penny home in disgrace. When Penny got home... Penny's mother was dismayed. Penny's mum: Oh no! Please don't tell me Penny caused trouble! Penny's mum was horrified as Principal Prickly explained to her about Penny's bad behavior. Principal Prickly: Penny did cause trouble. She pushed Ashley A off the Jungle Gym and she is in bad condition. Now she has to go to the hospital, thanks to Penny, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Penny's dad got very angry at Penny. Penny's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Penny, how dare you push Ashley A offf the rooftop! That's it, you are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Ashley A recovers along with King Bob, Randall Weems and Fluttershy106! Go to your room this instant! Penny went to her room, crying. Penny: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Curse you, Ashley A! CAST Emma as Penny and Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Paul as Menlo and Douglas Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Catherine as Penny's mum TRIVIA Ashley A saying ''Cause if you don't, I got Finster's pager number on speed dial!' from the Recess episode Spinelli's Masterpiece was used as an audio when Ashley A threatens Penny to call Miss Finster if Penny doesn't get out of her sightCategory:All Penny/Piko deserves Category:Grounded Stuff